Ryan Evans
Ryan Evans es uno de los personajes principales de High School Musical. Es la mascota del equipo de Basketball y co-presidente del Club de Teatro junto con su hermana gemela Sharpay, con quien ha co-estrellado diecisiete producciones de la escuela hasta la fecha. En High School Musical, el y Sharpay son altagonistas, mientras que en High School Musical 2 actua como protagonista. Consiguio una beca en la universidad de Julliard por la coreografía del musical de Primavera del último año. Información Biografía Ryan nació el 27 de febrero de 1990. Es hijo de Vance y Derby Evans. Antes de mudarse a Albuquerque, Ryan jugaba en la Liga menor de baseball de Rhode Island. En las películas podemos ver que Ryan esta muy involucrado con el Teatro. Es un excelente bailarin y cantante, inclinandose hacia la alta energía, canciones optimistas y expresiva coreografía hasta el punto de la absurdidad. Ryan parece tener mucho más sentido de la moda que otros estudianes de East High, vistiendo coloridos conjuntos que completa con un sombrero. Los sombreros de Ryan son una de sus más famosas características, en las películas el usa alrededor de 20 diferentes sombreros. Sus favoritos son gorros newsboy, gorras blanas y fedoras. High School Musical En High School Musical, Ryan es casi exclusivamente el complice de Sharpay, ya que ambos intentan evitar que Troy y Gabriella consigan los papeles de Arnold y Minnie en el musical de invierno: Twinkle Towne. Excepto en pocos momentos en los que se ve a Ryan molesto de la actitud dominante de Sharpay, el acepta su liderazgo durante toda la película. La mayoria de las veces actuan como un apoyo cómico. High School Musical 2 Sin embargo, en la segunda película el descontento de Ryan se insentifica más cuanto lucha por conseguir la igualdad de su hermana. Al comienzo de la pélicula Ryan acepta ayudar a su hermana con el plan de ganar a Troy Bolton, pero cuando ella lo remplaza en su número músical por Troy, Ryan gana más confianza y ayudando a los Wildcats, aceptando ser el coreógrafo de su show. Sharpay queda shockeada ante las acciones de su hermano, demandandole que se convirtio en "uno de ellos", pero Ryan responde que se toma eso como un cumplido. Al final, Ryan hace un plan para que Troy y Gabriella (en lugar de Sharpay) acaben cantando juntos, performando '' Everyday'' en el show de talentos. Al final, Sharpay y el se reconcilian, y Sharpay lo anuncia ganador del Premio Star Dazzle. High School Musical 3: Senior Year En la tercera y última película, Ryan es nombrado coreógrafo del Musical de Primavera llamado "La Graduación" o "Fin de curso", a lo que el se siente complacido. Almorzando ese día con su hermana, Sharpay canta una canción intentando persuadir a Ryan a "quererlo todo" como ella lo hace. Al principio Ryan es reacio a la idea pero luego parece cambiar de idea y acaba cantando junto a ella. Ambos estan tras la beca de Julliard, junto con Kelsi y Troy. Sharpay le dice a Ryan que acompañe a Kelsi, compre su comida, he incluso la invite al baile, para que ella les escriba la mejor canción. Ryan se siente incomodo ante la petición de su hermana, indicando que posiblemente quiere de verdad a Kelsi, aún asi de todos modos obedece. Poniendo el plan de Sharpay en acción, el invita a Kelsi al bailar con el en el baile de graduación ficticio del musical. Al día siguiente Ryan llega temprano y ve a Kelsi practicando una nueva canción para el musical. Canta con ella, demostrando su talento para tocar el piano y la sinceridad del momento hizo que la mayoria de los fans creyeran que Ryan y Kelsi se gustan el uno al otro. Ellos cantan el primer tercio de la canción y Ryan le pide a Kelsi de ir al verdadero baile de graduación con el. Luego Troy y Gabriella terminan el dueto y Ryan ayuda con la coreografía de la canción. Luego llega la gran noche. Ryan y Kelsi dan comienzo al show cantando la balada Last Chance y a continuación Chad y el resto de los Wildcats empiezan a cantar Now or never. Entonces sale a escena Ryan, cantando su primer solo de las tres películas: un repaso de I want it all. Al final Ryan y Kelsi ganaron las becas de Julliard. Sharpay lo aplaude al parecer sin rencores y se puede notar respeto entre uno y otro. En el último número musical, High School Musical, Ryan baila con Kelsi y canta alegremente junto al elenco. Inteligencia Hay algunos debates hacia la inteligencia de Ryan. En la primera película, no parece ser muy inteligente (hay un punto en el que no es capaz de leer "Go Drama Club!" en las camisetas de los jugadores de basketball). Aun asi, el toma los mismos cursos que los demas, y no correctivos. Y en la segunda película, no esta en la escuela de verano, por lo que no es más lento que sus compañeros. En High School Musical, tiene algunos problemas con los planes de su hermana pero en High School Musical 2 parece tener conocimientos técnicos al ser capaz de planear una coreografía en la que participaba un gran número de gente. También puede leer música y tocar el piano. A medida que Ryan es más independiente de su hermana, va mostrando más inteligencia, siendo mucho más inteligente que Jason en High School Musical 3. Pareja Ryan & Kelsi Ryan y Kelsi es el emparejamiento oficial de High School Musical 3: Senior Year. En la primera pélicula, Ryan es indiferente hacia Kelsi, pero se sientan en la misma mesa de la cafeteria (como se muestra justo antes de Stick to the Status Quo), y comparten una mirada mientras Sharpay supervisa. En High School Musical 2, sin embargo, podemos ver que Kelsi tiene su casillero al lado de el de Ryan y probablemente pasaron mucho tiempo planeando como reunir a Troy y Gabriella de vuelta. Por otra parte Kelsi y Ryan realmente hablan durante las películas, Ryan apoyaba sus ideas para el musical antes de hablarlas con los Wildcats. También son los únicos personajes que usan sombreros con regularidad y estos a menudo coinciden. Ryan y Kelsi son la pareja oficial de High School Musical 3: Senior Year, ya que Kelsi es la pareja del baile de graduación de Ryan. Además de que ambos asisten con una beca a Juliard, insinuando que ambos seguirán juntos aún en la universidad. Ryan & Chad Ryan y Chad fue y sigue siendo una pareja muy discutida en el Fandom de High school Musical, ya que ,tras la película High School Musical 2; varios comenzaron a notar cierta tensión entre ambos; el momento en donde esta se nota más es en el número musical: I don´t dance, ''en donde se discute un significado oculto, este siendo Chad descubriendo su sexualidad, e intentando negarla; mientras que Ryan intenta ayudarlo a aceptarla. Otra prueba que los fans utilizan es que después de dicho número musical se les puede ver a ambos con la ropa intercambiada. A pesar de todo nada nunca fue confirmado y ambos personajes no mostraron indicios de una relación en High School Musical 3: Senior Year, además de que ambos personajes parecen terminar con mujeres, aunque no se descarta la posibilidad de que sean bisexuales. Canciones High School Musical '''Con Sharpay': * What I've been looking for * Stick to the Status Quo * Bop to the Top * We are all in this together * I can't take my ayes off of you (no aparece en la película) High School Musical 2 Sin Sharpay: * I don't dance Con Sharpay: * What time is it? * Fabulous * Everyday * All for one * Humuhumunukunukuapua'a (esta canción solo aparece en la versión extendida de la película) High School Musical 3: Senior Year Sin Sharpay: * I just wanna be with you * I want it all (repaso) * Last Chance Con Sharpay: * I want it al * A night to remember * '' High School Musical'' Apariciones * High School Musical * High School Musical 2 * High School Musical 3: Senior Year Enlances externos * Página web oficial de Lucas Grabeel Category: Personajes